No Me Abandones
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: Sakura —Oneshot—. Quiero a Sasuke conmigo pero no significa que no quiera a Naruto igual. Son mis chicos. Ambos. Los traeré de vuelta. De los tres años.


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

De los infames tres años. Sakura-céntrico. Equipo-7-Fluff aparente. ¿One-Shot o Drabble?

Es lo que es, no fue editado ni lo que me gusta llamar 'perfeccionado' en mi escala de agrado, pero para haber salido en unas cuantas horas, es suficiente. No quise arruinarlo dándole un inicio en especial, ni un intermedio complicado, ni un final que _finalice_. El termino 'shishou' me es incierto, así que mis disculpas si está incorrecto (o cualquier otro término).

* * *

. 

"_Will I learn how to be one of you someday?  
Will I still feel the eyes that behold me?  
Will I hear what you think, when you see me?  
Will it tear me apart if you feel for me?"_  
–Sonata Arctica, Broken.

**ººº**

**Ne Me Quitte Pas**  
_la profundidad del viento_

–Eres un reemplazo, Tsunade-shishou. He aprendido lo suficiente bajo su tutela para entender eso.

–¿Qué lo delató?

–Nada en especial. Pero, el pasar de un Hokage siempre significa que éste ha encontrado a alguien, un ninja en especial que puede sobrepasar sus habilidades, sus valores. Un siguiente _héroe_ capaz de velar por la villa. Y no fue por falta de héroes que la villa volvió al mando del Tercero cuando el Yondaime murió, en vez de pasar a un Quinto.

La Quinta Hokage, Tsunade-hime observó a su segunda alumna con creciente interés, y vagamente interesada en lo que ésta pretendía indicar.

–Recuerdo haber escuchado de Iruka-sensei… que el Cuarto siempre quiso que la villa viera a Naruto como el verdadero héroe de la guerra con el Kyuubi. Me puso a pensar –explicó Sakura, el ceño fruncido en seña de concentración–. ¿Por qué Naruto?. ¿Por qué quería que la villa lo viera como un héroe, si él había significado el descenso del Nueve-Colas?

Tsunade dio un 'Tch' por lo bajo y corrió la mirada al ver la fijeza de su alumna en ella.

–Y entonces lo entendí. Naruto… El Yondaime lo había elegido para ser el siguiente _Hokage_ incluso en su nacimiento, al sellar a Kyuubi en él –continúo la alumna, sonriendo vagamente–. Cuando el Tercero volvió a entrar en actividad… era porque el Quinto Hokage ya había sido elegido, sólo que era incapaz de entrar a funcionar en ese momento.

–Mm.

–Pero con el ataque de Orochimaru, el fallecimiento del Hokage—Naruto era aún demasiado inmaduro y los Ancianos de la villa ni nadie en ésta lo veían como siquiera un ninja digno de la Hoja. La elección de un Quinto fue tan sólo un aplazamiento en la ignorancia de que los previos Hokages quieren a Naruto tallado en piedra. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

–¿Qué, necesitas afirmación?

–Hn –murmuró la chica y Tsunade hizo nota de mental de mencionarle que ciertas compañías estaban ciertamente afectando su vocabulario–. Sarutobi-sama lo sabía. Que el Yondaime quería a Naruto como el siguiente. De haber vivido el Tercero, el Godaime hubiera sido su título.

–Che, Sakura. El número de Hokage no importa.

–¿Será el Rokudaime, entonces?

–Tal vez.

Su alumna agitó unas mechas de cabello rosa y observó fuera de la ventana.

–Tsunade-shishou…

–¿Hm?

–¿Crees que pueda lograrlo?

Guardó silencio, insegura de lo que su subordinada querría decir, aun si tenía una breve idea con toda su charla previa.

–Traer a mis compañeros de equipo de vuelta, me refiero. Naruto… Naruto es un idiota, impulsivo y poco cuidadoso; estúpidamente descuidado. A veces pienso que en su descuido y anhelo por _él_ se cause un daño que yo no pueda reparar o que esté demasiado lejos para que tú le ayudes.

A veces Sakura olvidaba que el Kyuubi no permitiría a su jaula humana desfallecer así como así. Maldito zorro era demasiado orgulloso y egoísta para eso.

–Y Sasuke… Sasuke es un masoquista que se regodea en su soledad, en la crueldad que su hermano es y en la tragedia de su familia. Nunca pidió ser salvado ¿verdad? Abandonó la villa por su propia voluntad. Me hace pensar que preferiría atarse y ser arrastrado a la fuerza que venir luego de cumplir su venganza.

La imagen de un Uchiha tratando de agarrarse con uñas y dientes al suelo mientras Sakura y Naruto trataban de devolverlo a Konoha cruzó por su mente. El ambiente de una guerra en los alrededores y sangre derramada en sus ropas no ayudó tampoco.

–Los extraño, Tsunade-shishou. Cuando es de noche y pienso en lo que hice durante el día, ya no hay ningún pensamiento que diga '_Naruto fue un verdadero idiota hoy'_ o '_Sasuke podría ser un poco más amable'_ o '_Kakashi-sensei pensaría que salvar un gato difícilmente es excusa_'. Tengo una familia, Tsunade-shishou, una mejor amiga y buenos conocidos. Pero mi equipo y sensei, ellos fueron _todo_. Mi familia. Más que mis padres han sido, más que Ino. Y entonces me pregunto si ellos también extrañaran eso.

Tsunade se permitió un suspiro.

–No soy la estratega que Kakashi-sensei es. No tengo la habilidad de Sasuke para reaccionar, ni la inmensa reserva de chakra que Naruto tiene. Ante ellos, soy prácticamente un intento-de-ninja dando sus primeros pasos.

–Sakura.

–Pero sí los quiero de vuelta. Me preguntaba si mi sólo deseo de traerlos, de _ser_ el Equipo Siete de nuevo es suficiente. Si Kakashi volverá de sus misiones para saludarnos escondido bajo su maldito libro, si Naruto nos invitará ramen en Ichiraku y si Sasuke pagará la cena como siempre porque Naruto siempre está en quiebra.

–Sakura.

–Ah… Lo siento, Hokage-sama. Estoy algo cansada…

La kunoichi tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios y los ojos dirigidos al suelo. Con brusquedad, Tsunade se puso en pie frente a su oficina.

–Ven conmigo. Tendremos una última clase por hoy.

Con una mirada confusa, su alumna la siguió en silencio a sus espaldas.

–Los _Tres del Tercero_ siempre fueron conocidos por su estructura. ¿Sabes por qué? –preguntó mientras guiaba a la menor por calles escasamente alumbradas al caminar. La menor demoró en responder.

–¿El balance entre sus partes?

–Exacto. Todo gira en torno al balance, Sakura. Cuerpo y alma, día y noche, luz y oscuridad, sol y luna. La dualidad está en todo. Pero también existen las pirámides, verás. Los Sannin encontramos una.

La vitalidad nocturna de Konoha comenzó a desvanecerse con cada paso, no habían luces en los caminos y las casas decayendo, otras en ruinas, en plena oscuridad no hacían más que añadirse al escenario.

–La Rana es más rápida que la Babosa. La Babosa no puede ser comida por la Serpiente. La Serpiente se come a la Rana.

–¿Tsunade-shishou…?

Estaba segura que a esas alturas, en el claro desierto que significaba el territorio una vez reinado por los Uchiha, estaba asustando a su pupila.

–La Rana nunca podrá matar a la Serpiente –le explicó, sintiendo una sonrisa con un deje sádico aparecer en su rostro ante la expresión de la kunoichi frente a ella–. Tal vez es por eso que Jiraiya nunca ha tenido buena reputación. El mito lo antecedía desde antes que Orochimaru se le escapara, y lo acompaña hasta ahora, probablemente nunca lo dejará.

–Yo no…

–El día vendrá, Sakura, y tendrás que hacer una decisión. Puedo entrenarte, pero necesito tu aceptación de esto –hizo una pausa observando a su estudiante abrir y cerrar la boca en un intento de decir algo–. Es una fácil respuesta: Sí, o no.

Podía jurar que veía las entrañas de la chica retorcerse, sus ojos nublarse, las uñas enterrarse en la piel y por un minuto pensó que gritaría, lloraría, desgarraría, _sangraría_—pero la sorprendió cuando sus labios se fruncieron.

–Acepto.

Eso la dejó con la boca abierta.

–Naruto no es Jiraiya, Hokage-sama, no importa cuán chillones e irritantes sean los dos. Sasuke no es Orochimaru aún si los dos comparten rasgos alarmantemente parecidos. Y más importante, Tsunade-shishou, _yo_ no soy tú. Aun si los Sannin hayan tomado a cada uno de nosotros bajo su tutela—el Equipo Siete no es una segunda generación del trío del Tercero. No es una historia que se repetirá.

Sonrió.

–¿No?

–No. Naruto no será un hazmerreír de la villa para siempre, _yo_ no seré una alcohólica apostadora y no dejaremos a Sasuke ser un traidor y ninja perdido de por vida. Lo traeremos de vuelta.

–¿Incluso si debieras tomar el asunto por tus propias manos?

–…Sí.

Dio un asentimiento, conforme con la decisión de su pupila principal aún si ésta parecía ahora vagamente desconfiada en su última respuesta. No era importante. Había hecho una buena exposición en lo que pensaba y sólo por flaquear al darse cuenta de lo que Tsunade realmente le estaba pidiendo, no significaba que estuviera menos capacitada.

–Bien. Ven ahora, Naruto ha tenido el contrato con Gamabunta hace bastante ya, y no dudo que el Uchiha en algún momento tendrá poder con Manda. Te presentaré a Katsuyu.

Horas después, cuando la noche parecía profundizarse y Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de mantenerse sobre los codos y escupiendo sangre al barro, con las ropas desarregladas, el cabello sucio y el orgullo casi inexistente, Tsunade frunció el ceño.

–Arriba, Sakura.

–No-no puedo.

–Che. En pie, Sakura. Es una orden.

–Tsunade-shi…–

–¡Arriba! –ordenó, obligando a la menor rodar sobre si misma cuando su puño forzó una grieta en el lugar donde estaba descansando–. ¿Piensas que cuando un enemigo ataque esperara a que te repongas¿Piensas que _Sasuke_ esperara por ti para que salves a Naruto?

Su estudiante estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no supo estimar si era por frustración o por verdadera angustia.

–Lo sabes, Sakura –masculló, mientras la chica se ponía en pie si bien su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de volver a caer–. Traerlo de vuelta no será cosa de intercambiar saludos y abrazos, necesitarás sobrepasarlo. Porque él conoce tus debilidades, que él _es_ tu debilidad, igual que Naruto. Lo usará. ¿Qué harás entonces?. ¿Interponerte estúpidamente entre ambos como Kakashi informo, esperando que por _tu_ bien dejen rivalidades de lado¿Eh¿Qué elegirás¿Naruto o Sasuke?

No vio necesidad de recordarle que Naruto estaba allí, confortándola en las noches, caminándola a casa desde el hospital, recordándole almorzar, llevándole flores que recogía en el camino a verla—y que Sasuke era el que estaba bajo el tutelaje de un criminal bajo la clase-S, que se había revelado contra su propia villa y que la había dejado en una _banca_ en la _noche_ (la ingratitud del chico le sorprendían, pero prefirió callarse eso), y que siempre estaría rechazándola.

Una parte en su interior se regodeó por no haberse enamorado de Orochimaru cuando fueron los buenos tiempos _ni_ de Jiraiya (el pervertido sólo servía para entretenimiento y para melancolía sobre el pasado). La kunoichi menor estaba entonces dirigiendo un golpe hacia ella, y lo esquivo con una sonrisa interna.

–No es suficiente, Sakura.

Ella no escucho, lanzándose otra vez en su contra.

–No voy a elegir –la escuchó murmurar tras dientes apretados y alzó una ceja–. Quiero a Sasuke conmigo... pero no significa que no _quiera_ a Naruto igual.

–Oi, ne, ne, Sakura-_chan_, no puedes tener a los dos a la vez.

La menor no le prestó atención.

–Son mis chicos. Ambos. Los traeré de vuelta.

Tsunade alcanzó el golpe dirigido con una mano brillando en chakra y observó a Sakura sisear por lo bajo una obscenidad, antes de que el cansancio tomara por completo su cuerpo y se desvaneciera. La aferró con un brazo y suspiró, observando la vieja parcela de los Uchiha dónde había obligado a firmar el contrato de convocación a su alumna.

Hyuuga, Uchiha, Hokages, Sannin.

Era una pena, en realidad—concluyó mientras tomaba a la kunoichi y emprendía el rumbo de vuelta al hospital—cómo todas las cosas grandes en la villa tendían a desvanecerse, romperse, mancharse.

Y eso que eran cosas tan bonitas…

* * *

NA: Arreglado unos cuantos errores que FFNet tiene con los signos.  
Las tres últimas frases fueron la razón de publicar. Quizás en algún momento escriba SasuSaku. 


End file.
